


Conquest

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom!Thor, Explicit Consent, Gags, Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape Roleplay, Sub!Loki, Vaginal Sex, Warprize!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: Thor, sole prince of Asgard, would do anything to please his husband, Prince Loki of Jotunheim.Tonight, it pleases Loki to be chained like spoils of war and forced to share Thor's bed.





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> I own the source material about as much as individuals own property under communism.

Finding Loki sprawled out, nude and sensual, across their bed is by no means an uncommon occurrence. It’s one of Thor’s favorite ways to end days like this, spent trapped in a council hall with his father’s advisors. They all prattle on about inconsequential things that they are clearly very knowledgeable about, but still insist that only the king’s wisdom can guide them to the correct answer. In lieu of having as much access to Odin as they’d like, they have apparently decided as one man that the prince’s wisdom is good enough.

So the sight of Loki’s long, bare limbs, elegant curves, and rich blue skin is deeply welcome. But Thor’s never seen him like this before: spread-eagle by force, wrists and ankles chained to the bedposts, and a metal gag lying suggestively by his head.

Loki lifts his head from where he’s face-down in the pillows at the sound of Thor's entrance. He smiles, eyes sparking with mischief, as Thor shuts the door - firmly - and approaches the bed. Loki’s hips tilt up, as much as his bonds will allow him, in a show of offering.

Thor comes close enough to run a hand down the planes of Loki’s back. “I take it we are playing a game, my love?”

“Jotunheim and Asgard are at war,” Loki says, a little breathless from excitement and arousal. “Your men have captured me and left me in your tent for your pleasure.”

“Intriguing,” Thor says. Jotunheim and Asgard have not been at war since Thor was a small child, of course; his marriage to Loki strengthened a lasting peace rather than creating one. But Loki makes for far too enticing a picture to worry about trivial details like that. “Tell me more. Who am I, on this battlefield? General, prince, king? Just another warrior, with very good friends to bring me a prize like you?”

“Oh, let’s go with king.” Loki gives a naughty smirk that says he knows the statement could be considered treason, usurpation of Odin’s place, depending on Thor’s mood. It is not the first time Thor has allowed Loki to breach the boundaries of Asgard’s ways and he doubts it will be the last. “A king seeking to make all the Realms fear his name.”

“And you?” Thor’s hand slides down to caress the swell of Loki’s ass. “What prize is worthy of such a king?”

“Mmm.” Loki smiles up at him. “I am Laufey’s greatest sorcerer, and in the battle you have just come victorious from, I cost you a thousand men.”

“So this is a punishment,” Thor muses, enjoying the contrast to his gentle strokes of Loki’s cool flesh. “Vengeance.”

“You need to gag me, so I cannot speak any more magic.” Loki flicks a finger at the metal contraption. It appears heavy and cruel, but Thor can’t deny it will look good on Loki.

Still, Thor raises an eyebrow. “You don’t speak your magic anyway.”

“Shut up.” Loki scowls a little, displeased. “In this story, I do. And you might want the use of my hands.”

“I might want the use of your mouth,” Thor says. No - now he definitely wants Loki’s mouth. “I suppose I’ll have to earn it. That can come later, when you are too broken-down to even think of defying me. Yes?”

Loki purrs, and stretches languidly under Thor’s hand. “It’s a start.”

Thor looks over Loki’s set-up again. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles are smooth, with neither openings nor locks. The chains seem to simply wrap around the bedposts, with no loose ends but no visible method of joining. “I take it you got yourself into this situation?”

Loki arches an eyebrow pointedly. “You think I let someone _else_ get me into this situation?”

No, indeed; Thor cannot imagine Loki allowing anyone but Thor to so much as _see_ him like this. Still, better safe than sorry. “And you can get yourself out again at any time, should I displease you?”

Loki demonstrates, curling one elegant hand; the cuff around that wrist simply disappears with a flash of light, releasing him. “The gag is a construct too, in case I wish to speak to you,” he says, replacing the cuff with another flick of his fingers. “But I’m confident you can’t hurt me more than I’ll like.”

“Bold words, for a prisoner.”

Loki bumps the gag with his shoulder. “Then you know what to do.”

“As you wish,” Thor says, and Loki rewards him with a long, satisfied sigh and a smile before Thor fits the gag over his mouth. The metal arms of it cut across Loki’s cheeks and jaw to wrap around his head, the ends closing with another golden flare of magic. Thor runs a finger along the seam between the metal and Loki’s skin. It fits like a prisoner’s gag, digging into the soft flesh deep enough to be uncomfortable before long. But Loki would not tolerate it if it weren’t exactly how he wanted it.

“You have the best ideas, my love,” Thor murmurs, dropping a kiss to Loki’s temple, one last tender moment before he stands and turns his back to the bed, to settle into his role.

King, warmonger, invader; Jotunheim trembles before him and speaks his name only in whispers. And bound to his bed is the Jotun sorcerer - the enemy - the _creature_ that killed a thousand of his warriors today. Yes, Thor can do this.

He sets his features, cold and imperious, squares his shoulders, and turns back to the bed.

Loki has likewise taken on his character: hands clenched into fists, red eyes burning above the gag, limbs straining where he pulls against his chains. He has also glamoured some injuries onto himself, dark blue bruising of rough handling and a few shallow gashes, to give more weight to his ‘capture’.

The sight of his husband, bound and abused, would fill Thor with rage in any other situation. But here, now, Loki’s words still ringing in his head, it fills him with something far more pleasant if just as strong.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Thor approaches and grabs Loki by the hair, yanking his head up to get a good look at him. “Ah, I know you. Not so dangerous without your words, are you, little witch? You’ll not be spitting curses at my warriors for a while. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t have breath to speak at all.”

He grins at Loki’s helpless fury, and drops him back to the pillow to start undressing himself. “I shall have to think of a suitable reward for the men that managed to take you prisoner. Perhaps they would like a turn after I’m finished.”

Loki gives a snarl of anger behind his gag at the suggestion of being handed over to the common soldiers; not, Thor thinks, entirely faked.

“Perhaps not,” Thor agrees, and gropes Loki’s ass roughly. “Flesh so sweet as yours shouldn’t be ruined so soon.”

Loki twitches to get away from his hand. Thor strikes him for the insolence, a ringing _crack_ of his open palm across Loki’s buttock. The impact stings him, and Loki’s skin turns darker blue where it landed. “Behave, Jotun, or you will dislike the consequences.”

Thor has removed enough of his outer armor to be unencumbered by it, leaving his trousers, tunic, and boots. The brutal tyrant he is playing would go no further, he thinks, would not bare himself to his prisoner or imply intimacy. He unlaces himself enough to pull his cock free, and strokes it slowly where Loki can see. Thor’s cock is more than fit to intimidate his captive, long and thick, already half-hard and only growing harder with the movement of his hand. Loki’s eyes widen in fear, and Thor grins.

“Don’t worry. I’ll find a way to make you take it all.”

Thor climbs onto the bed and kneels between Loki’s spread legs. Loki’s lean, blue body is laid out for him like a feast. Thor takes Loki’s ass in both hands, kneads into the softness layered above firm muscle, and then pulls his cheeks open.

From here he can see the tight furl of Loki’s rim, the wet, flushed slit beneath, and just the base of his cock where it’s pressed between Loki’s belly and the mattress. The musky, organic scent of Loki’s arousal reaches up to him and Thor inhales deeply.

“Cock, ass, or cunt,” he muses, and tightens his grip to lift Loki’s hips from the bed that he may better appreciate his options. “So many possibilities. I could bring you off and send you back to your people covered in your own seed and moaning my praises. Or cage you until the pleasure becomes torment and you beg me for your release. Perhaps both. I’ll certainly have both your holes. I expect the first will be fucked to ruin long before I’m ready to be finished with you, and I’ll have no choice but to take the second. What do you think of that, being so loose and used you can’t even keep a cock in you?”

Loki doesn’t answer, his hands fisted white-knuckled in the sheets, his breathing harsh but steady. From this angle Thor can see Loki’s cock is almost painfully hard.

“Silence? You’ll be screaming soon enough.”

The threats he has laid out so far make for a good plan to help him achieve that, Thor decides. If Loki wanted better, he should have been more specific. Or perhaps being subject to Thor’s preferences in truth, as well as his cruelty in play, is part of the appeal.

Thor summons Mjolnir to hand, the reassuring weight of it smacking into his palm. He taps the hammer against the cuffs on Loki’s ankles. Loki takes the hint and allows the cuffs to ‘break’ open and free his legs. Predictably, the first thing he does is try to kick Thor off the bed, and Thor laughs. Loki is flexible enough to land the hits, but has no leverage in this position - and he doesn’t actually want to win the fight - and the blows are no more than glancing. Thor hauls him up to his knees, ass high so Thor can access everything he wants, and pins Loki down again with Mjolnir angled over one ankle, and his own leg holding Loki’s other.

He strikes Loki’s ass once for each kick that landed. Loki jerks under the impacts, audible moans of pleasure slipping past the gag before he controls himself and makes the furious snarls of pain more appropriate to his game. It reassures Thor nonetheless that he is doing as Loki wants.

He reaches the end of the count, and strikes Loki once more, the hardest yet, for daring to kick him in the first place. Then he shakes the sting out of his palm, admiring the deep blue rising in Loki’s skin. “You may not know how to behave, but at least you can take your punishment,” he muses, and lays his hand over the worst of the hits, giving it a harsh rub to ensure the lesson is well-learned. Loki’s flesh is cool, almost cold, with the rush of his blood; Thor’s touch must feel like a firebrand to Loki.

Thor has positioned Loki with his knees apart, so nothing stops him when he reaches between Loki’s thighs to grab his cock. Loki jolts as if Thor has shocked him with lightning - Thor files the notion away - and he tightens his grip. Loki’s cock is rock-hard, fluid already beading at the tip. Thor strokes him, not being careful to spare Loki the roughness of his callouses.

“All this for the touch of your enemy? Would your people call you traitor if they could see you now?” Thor smirks, and swirls his thumb around the head in one of Loki’s favorite tricks. “Jotunheim will fall to me because you’re too much of a slut to stop me.”

Loki whimpers protest, his hips caught alternately between thrusting into Thor’s hand and pulling away. Thor keeps up his assault regardless, jerking Loki towards orgasm. Thor knows Loki’s body almost as well as he knows his own, what he likes and how he likes it. His husband is a harp that Thor learned to play years ago. It is not long before Loki gives the telltale shudder that he is about to come. 

Thor squeezes hard at the base of Loki’s cock to cut him off.

Loki howls into the gag and chokes back tears, shoving his face into the pillow to hide it. Thor grins.

Loki has done this to Thor before, but Thor has not tried doing it himself. It is quite the challenge - though no hardship - to pay such close attention to Loki, watching for every sign that he is about to go over that edge, to push him far but not far enough.

Thor starts again.

Loki’s cock is thick, and fills his hand nicely, twitching as he works it. Long strokes, twists of his wrist, teasing the leaking slit. Loki cannot resist him, his breaths drawing tight and short, hands fisted in the sheets, sweat starting to shine on his back. Thor leans over him and takes a long lick across his spine. Loki jolts, cry muffled by the gag, and Thor cuts off his orgasm once more. The sight of Loki squirming in frustrated need beneath him is intoxicating, and Thor must pump his own cock twice or thrice to get some relief. Part of him is demanding he sink balls-deep into Loki right now. Thor silences it. He is not done with Loki’s torment yet.

He waits for Loki’s breathing to ease a little, then releases his cock and slides a finger into his cunt.

Loki’s whole body jerks and he pushes back onto Thor’s hand, not even trying to hide how much he wants it. Thor reaches out with his other hand and takes Loki by the hair, pulling his head out of the pillows just a little, just enough to keep up the game, and fucks Loki slowly with his finger. Loki is wet already, almost dripping, and every movement draws forth more from him. Thor shifts a little to lower himself, and licks into the folds around his finger.

Loki convulses and clenches down on him, thrashing on the bed. The chains Loki conjured are real enough to rattle with his movements, and Thor finds he adores the reminder that Loki is at his mercy. Thor gives him two fingers earlier than he normally would, and starts to stretch him open.

Only enough to keep him from injury. This is meant to be a punishment, after all, and Thor has no intention of allowing Loki to find him wanting.

Loki writhes as much as his bonds will allow, keening behind the gag, shoving his hips back into Thor’s hand and mouth. Thor tightens his grip on Loki’s hair and pulls him an inch higher every time he judges Loki too presumptuous. Typical of Loki, it only seems to spur him on harder.

Thor releases Loki from both hands, spreads him open and dives in to suck at Loki’s cunt in earnest. Loki’s slick is tart on Thor’s tongue, all-but gushing out after the ministrations of his fingers, and Thor makes Loki wait until he has drunk his fill. He loves being buried inside of Loki like this, his whole world - touch, taste, smell, everything - composed of nothing but Loki. Thor cuts Loki’s orgasm off twice more before he has had enough, and is ready for the rest of his plan.

Thor straightens up, wiping Loki’s juices out of his beard. Beneath him, Loki whimpers and tries weakly to close his legs. Thor leans back against the foot of the bed and allows him the reprieve, for now. Thor is achingly hard and desperate to be inside Loki at last, but first he drags himself from the bed to take a long drink of water from the flagon on the mantlepiece. He pours a second cup and sets it aside, ready for Loki when the night is over.

Thor turns to regard his captive again. This is a good look for the scene: Thor tall and still mostly dressed, lounging against the wall, cup in hand, without a care in the world, hard cock hanging shamelessly from his open pants; and Loki, naked save for his chains and the gag, used, shaking, teary eyes wide with terror and fists clenched in anger as he regains his strength. Thor strokes his cock openly, as though he has every right to expect Loki will be servicing it before too long.

“Have I sweetened your poisonous tongue any, witch?” he goads. “Perhaps you’d like to thank me for your pleasure? Or have you not yet paid enough for your crimes?”

He trusts Loki has enough brains not yet fucked out of his ears that he understands Thor is asking whether he would like a break, or is ready for more. Loki takes only a moment before his eyes narrow in defiance, and he stares Thor down in a clear challenge.

“Very well.” Thor throws back the last of his drink and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, as if he is drinking mead, not water, as the king would, and approaches the bed again.

“I lost a thousand men to you today,” he says. “I think I shall make you take my cock a thousand times for it.”

Thor removes Mjolnir from holding down Loki’s ankle and drops her over the side of the bed. Then he jerks Loki’s legs apart with both hands, lines up his cock, and thrusts to the hilt in one move.

Loki is perfect as always, the channel of his cunt cool and wet, wrapping Thor’s cock in a tight embrace. Thor presses his hips flush to Loki’s, angling to shove the last inch inside him, and sighs out his pleasure. Loki trembles around him, already worked to exhaustion yet still asking for more.

Thor grabs Loki by the hips to hold him still, and sets straight into a hard and fast rhythm, strokes meant to give Loki as little as possible. Thor fucks as if he doesn’t care who is under him - he could be jerking himself off for all the consideration he gives Loki. No, even better - he fucks Loki bruisingly hard, punching deep, trying to make it _hurt_.

Loki is his prisoner, Thor reminds himself. Loki asked to be Thor’s enemy, forced into subjugation beneath his might.

Thor raises his hands to Loki’s waist, where he can bow his spine into a sharper curve, angling his hips higher. Thor slams inside him, again and again, control starting to slip as the pleasure builds. White-hot sparks are gathering in his balls and starting to flare, reaching out and swirling through his blood. His heartbeat is pounding in his ears and his vision has narrowed to nothing but his hands gripping Loki’s waist and the marks he is leaving. Should he come in Loki now, or wait for more-

 _Both_ , he decides with what must be a truly mad grin. Loki does not often have the patience to give Thor multiple releases; Thor will take it while Loki is willing.

Thor fucks Loki like a berserker, no thought in mind except the joy of laying ruin to his enemy. Loki squirms and struggles and clenches down on Thor’s cock like he cannot help it. Thor doesn’t let him get away, always keeping at least an inch of cock in him, slamming home with fast, deep, satisfying strokes. His pleasure builds like stormclouds - he thinks he hears thunder echoing him in the skies outside - or it might just be his own heart pounding in his ears.

Loki convulses around him, thrashing in his grip, and that is enough. Thor bursts all at once, shooting into Loki, half-aware of pulling Loki back against him to work his seed deeper. His thighs are flush with Loki’s, pressed together from hip to knee, and he has caught himself with a hand between Loki’s shoulderblades to keep from falling completely.

Eager sparks of pleasure run through his veins as Thor comes back to himself. The release has brought a little relief, but Thor is not finished with Loki yet, nor with their game.

He shoves Loki off him, flat into the sheets, and pants to catch his breath. Loki sprawls, limp and boneless, where he falls and does not move. Between his open thighs Thor sees a dark, wet spill of fluid, and a last drop beads from the head of Loki’s cock. Thor grins smugly enough to rival Loki at his best.

To punish Loki for coming without permission, or gloat that he found his enemy’s cock so satisfying?

Thor chuckles, watching Loki’s shoulders tense at the sound. Thor swipes up Loki’s seed with two fingers before it can soak into the sheets. “Presumptuous,” he says coldly, admiring the sheen coating his fingertips. “Still, we wouldn’t want to waste it.”

He spreads Loki’s cheeks with one hand, and plunges back into Loki’s cunt with the other. Thor scoops up his own seed and Loki’s slick, adding it to the mess already on his fingers. Then he thrusts it all into Loki’s ass. Loki sobs into the gag, tears leaking from between his screwed-shut eyelids. Thor is careful, going deeper and rougher than usual but not enough to injure. The little lubrication does not allow for much, and Thor would hurt Loki more than he wants to if he took him now. But it is enough to fuck him shallowly, just teasing at his rim and stretching him a little. With his free hand Thor reaches for the vial of oil they keep on the table beside the bed. It spoils the fantasy slightly, but not nearly as much as an embarrassing visit to the healing rooms would.

Thor drizzles the oil over the two fingers he has in Loki, and pushes deeper with every stroke. The thought of their mingled fluids easing the way for him to take Loki again makes Thor’s cock jerk.

He pulls his fingers back the second Loki is adequately prepared. “On your knees.”

Loki moans and shakes his head, pressing himself down into the bed.

“On your knees,” Thor repeats. If Loki is too worn out for that, Thor will call an end-

Loki brings both knees beneath him, and just to be stubborn, pushes himself up onto his hands too. Thor slaps his ass, because he can and because Loki groans so prettily for him. Thor lines up with the tip of his cock hovering in the air just behind Loki, and leans forward to wrap a hand in his hair.

“Come on,” he snarls, and yanks Loki’s head back. Loki jerks up with a harsh breath sucked through his nose. “Since you’re so eager for it. We both know you want this. Want to be impaled on your enemy’s cock, to submit before the throne of Asgard. Come get it.”

Slowly, Loki crawls backwards, one pace at a time. The chains around his wrists rattle with the movement. Thor keeps pulling at Loki’s hair, and holds his cock steady with his other hand. He lines up and waits, waits for Loki to shove himself onto Thor’s cock with the last of his strength.

Thor sighs. Loki’s ass is different to his cunt, yet equally divine. He tugs languidly at Loki’s hair until he inches back, whimpering in pain, and takes Thor’s cock to the hilt. With his legs still clothed, Thor cannot feel the press of Loki’s cool skin against his, and he feels overheated in a way he rarely does when fucking his frost giant husband. Thor loosens the ties of his shirt at his throat, and sets both hands on Loki’s bare hips.

With his first, desperate lust eased earlier, Thor pumps in and out of Loki slowly, and savors the drag along his cock. Loki’s ass is tight, barely slicked by the oil and fluids Thor pushed inside him. Thor stares down at his cock, disappearing and emerging, and groans at the sight of their mingled come streaking his length. It makes pleasure curl around the base of his spine, ready to rise again. Thor can feel Loki trembling, but he seems to summon energy from somewhere and clenches down on Thor’s cock.

That low, easy pleasure swirls higher, and higher as Loki does it again.

Thor lets him get away with it for a few long, delightful moments, before he laughs mockingly, and squeezes Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Is this your plan? Get me off as fast as you can, and end this for yourself?”

Loki does not respond with even a grunt, and Thor slaps his thigh, hard. “Answer me when I speak to you.”

Loki hides his face in his arm and nods.

Well, Thor can’t have that. He runs a finger down Loki’s spine, light but menacing - a trick learned from Loki himself. “No. You don’t get to pull my strings.”

He draws out of Loki completely, and pushes him down to the mattress. He misses the tight embrace of Loki’s ass as soon as he does, but not enough to change his mind. Thor stands from the bed and stretches himself out for a moment, before wiping his cock clean with a cloth. Loki’s eyes follow him, weary, but intent.

“You’re going to suck my cock,” Thor announces, “and you’re going to suck it for as long as I want you to.”

Loki inhales through his nose, and lowers his gaze submissively, resigned to his fate. Thor repositions himself to sit at the head of the bed, shoving Loki with his foot until he rises back onto his hands and knees to make way. With Loki chained in place as he is, it puts him right over Thor’s lap. Loki hovers where he is, neither pulling back nor offering himself up. Thor taps at the back of the metal gag nonetheless, and a quick flare of Loki’s magic opens it. Thor removes it and jerks Loki’s chin up in a cruel hand to inspect the damage.

Spittle flecks Loki’s lips, just barely starting to chap them. The edges of the gag have cut two deep gouges across his cheeks, the flesh forced into a chasm, but the skin has not broken. Loki opens his mouth, looking stiff, and wets his lips with his tongue. He stares, wide-eyed, up at Thor, and says nothing.

Thor twists his fingers back into Loki’s hair. “Do well, and I’ll consider releasing you,” he says, and drags Loki down to his cock. “Displease me and you will not like paying the cost.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Loki whispers, voice cracked, and Thor’s cock twitches and drools fluid right onto Loki’s parted lips.

Sinking into Loki’s mouth is bliss, it always is, and Thor’s eyes fall closed to savor it better. The cool, wet cavern, the thrilling hints of Loki’s teeth, the curl of his tongue around him, and Loki’s easy, shameless swallow of his whole length. He follows Thor’s command of earlier and goes slow, drawing it out, making it last.

It will not be long for all that, Thor is too far gone now to resist much more. His hips thrust up of their own volition, head of his cock choking Loki a little where it plunges deeper. Thor drags his eyes back open to see what he’s doing to Loki, and the sight of him is mesmerizing. Tears stand in Loki’s eyes but he doesn’t stop, working Thor towards release with tingling sweeps of his tongue and pushing the tightness of his throat at far as he can. The cords in his neck stand out from the strain of holding the position over Thor, with his hands chained too far apart to support him much. His lips are spread wide, beautiful dark blue ringing Thor’s cock. Thor reaches out one hand to stroke his cheek.

“Gorgeous creature,” he rumbles, tone more possessive than Loki would normally allow him, but his words more sincere than he has been almost all night. “You were made for me.”

Loki meets his eyes and sucks, long and hard, and Thor lets himself go.

He comes down Loki’s throat with a roar, head thrown back. Loki swallows Thor’s seed as fast as his balls can pump it into him, drawing out Thor’s orgasm in a swirling storm around his cock. Thor’s whole body is singing with tension like a drawn bow.

The waves of his orgasm recede slowly, the blinding pleasure easing. Thor sinks into the pillows, and releases Loki’s hair in his hand at last. His cock slips from Loki’s mouth with the movement and falls soft against his thigh. Loki’s head comes to rest, tender and intimate, in the cradle of Thor’s hip. Loki wears a faint, satisfied smile that says he found his second release when Thor did.

“Enough?” Thor murmurs, and lifts a hand to stroke Loki’s hair. “Enough, Loki?”

Loki nods, and the chains and gag vanish. Freed, Loki brings his limbs in close, and exhales a deep breath as he cuddles into Thor.

Thor reaches for the water he set aside earlier, and offers it to Loki. Loki rolls his eyes, but fondly, and takes the cup from Thor’s hand. Thor looks Loki over for signs of injury as he drinks, but the cuffs have not left a single mark, and the imprints from the gag have already faded. Though Loki is strong enough to take the beating of an entire battle, Thor is nonetheless relieved not to have harmed him in the least.

Loki lowers the cup. “If you don’t run me a bath, I will stab you.”

As loose and pliant as he seems, it is no idle threat. Thor smiles, and scoops Loki into his arms to carry him to the bathing room. Loki is all warrior’s muscle despite preferring magic, and he is heavy, but Thor would gladly bear him far further than across their own chambers.

Thor lowers Loki into the empty bath and lets the water - cold, soothing for a Jotun - fill around him. Loki thanks Thor with a gentle caress as he kneels beside the tub.

Loki can bathe for hours when the mood strikes him, but Thor wants him back in his arms, in their bed. He soaps Loki’s long, lean body for him and washes his hair, then runs his favorite oils through it. Thor is thorough, but he’s not as indulgent about it as he could be, not when there is better to come when he’s done. Loki fairly purrs under his ministrations, nuzzling into Thor’s touch, and doesn’t object when Thor pulls him from the water as soon as he is clean.

Thor towels Loki off, trying to undress himself at the same time, much to Loki’s grinning amusement. Thor thinks he does quite well, getting both of them naked beneath the covers swiftly without any assistance from Loki.

Finally they are settled, skin bared to soft sheets and bodies sinking into the mattress. Thor exhales a long, slow breath, and lets the last weight of the day fall from him. His blood is still warm and glowing with pleasure, he has Loki curled beside him, and he could not be more content.

He leans in a little to kiss Loki’s hair. “I was right, my love. You do have the best ideas.”

Loki preens. “Indeed. I think this one shall bear repeating.” He rolls atop Thor, movements sluggish from exhaustion, and regards him archly. “So, King of Asgard, did I do well? Will you release me?”

“Never,” Thor vows, and holds him close. “I would not release you for every one of the Nine Realms.”

Loki heaves a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I’ll find some way to endure.” His actions are sweeter than his words, though - they often are, with Loki - as he relaxes into Thor’s arms, and lays his head on Thor’s chest.

Thor is just drifting into sleep when he hears Loki murmur, “Perhaps I’ll take you captive sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed most excellently by [Haldane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/) and [Apples](https://appleslostherpassword.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/) for people who haven't found it already.


End file.
